Trio of Evil
Trio of Evil 'is the 17th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the 7th episode of the second series. It will premier on January 1st, 2013. 'Plot Previously: Ben and co are called by Max to the plumbers base where an old villain of Ben's Malware is looking for something. They immediately enter battle where Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Max fight Khyber and Dr. Psychobos and Ben fights Malware. in the end Ben and co are blasted out of the plumbers base by Malware. The Episode Begins in the forest outside of the plumbers base. Gwen: Ouch is everyone ok. Kevin: Yeah just crispy on the outside. Rook: Malware is one tough Noodle Kevin: Its cookie. Ben: Come on we have to get back there and stop him. Max was on the ground shivering in pain. Gwen: Grandpa are you ok oh no hes hurt badly. Khyber: You all shall be hurt badly very soon girl. Dr. Psychobos: Yes today is your final crushing defeat. Ben: We will see Rook you take Khyber and Gwen you take his pet and Kevin that leaves Dr. Psychobos. Kevin: Brilliant I hate seafood. Dr. Psychobos: The feeling is mutual boy. Ben then ran up to the plumbers base and turned into Benmummy. Benmummy: Ok not what I had in mind but oh well. Malware: You still wish to fight me when I am near to victory Ben 10. Benmummy: I spit on slime like you. He then turned into Spitter. He let loose a blast of spit at Malware who then shot electricity at it and then electrocuted Spitter who turned back into Ben. Malware: Once again a one hit blunder for you Tennyson now you burn. Malware then shot a laser blast at Ben who turned into Buzzshock and retreated into an electric wire. Malware: Face the facts Tennyson I will eliiminate you. Buzzshock: Oh please mr zaps I will blast you to kingdom come. Buzzshock then electrocuted him and he fell to the floor. Buzzshock: Hahahahahahahaha I win I win I win yay. Malware: Not yet you little maggot. Malware then blasted him and he turned back to Ben. Ben: Why is one blast taking down my aliens. Malware: Don't you remember Tennyson in this exact base I absorbed your stupid grandfathers Tachyon Cannon which resulted in me mutating wth my unstable DNA. Ben: And I stopped it with............ Ben then changed into Feedback. Feedback: Feedback thats right. Malware: Again with the Conductoid your cousin was right you do use that thing to much. MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST Gwen: EXODUSIAL The spell blew Khyber's Pet away and it then changed into Terroranchula Kevin: Ouch look crab get on the platter or I will make surf N turf out of you. Dr. Psychobos: My electricity isn't getting through because you absorbed rock. Kevin: Pretty smart right. Kevin then punched Dr. Psychobos into his ship and he ran inside. Rook: Khyber its time for you to be on your way. Khyber: Never fool I shall enjoy ripping you head off. Terroranchula blasted gwen with webs. Gwen: Arrgh enough EXO ZERIZION BAKUMON MICA MAXIMA ZUCA CLERON TERBO. A huge tornado blasted Terroranchula. and it turned back into Khybers dog. Khyber: Old friend. Khyber and his dog ran into the ship and Gwen and co ran to the base. MEANWHILE Malware kept shooting at Feedback with his Tachyon cannon. Feedback: Oh please so easy to defeat. Malware: You think so. Malware then grabs a huge weapon out of a safe and absorbs it. Feedback: Whats that. Malware: its a Techa Cannon related to the Tachyon cannon but much stronger. He then blasted Feedback and turned him back to Ben. Malware: Yes now your mine Tennyson. Ben then changed into Articguana and blasted Malware and froze him. He soon broke out and blasted Ben again and turned him back. Malware: Stand down Tennyson no Wildforce no Feedback no Buzzshock you cannot defeat me never. Malware flew off with his spaceship following and Gwen and co ran in. Gwen: Ben where is Malware. Ben: He got away hes to powerful. Kevin: Yeah all three of them are. Max then walked in. Ben: You are ok. Max: Yeah nothing a little medication won't fix. Rook: So what do we do about them. Ben: We need to be ready for their next attack they are a trio a trio of evil. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 10:30, January 1, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Benmummy makes his OGVE debut. *Malware absorbs a Techa Cannon and becomes even stronger. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson 'Villains' *Malware *Khyber *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber's Pet 'Aliens Used' *Feedback *Benmummy (First re--appearance) *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana 'Nemetrix Aliens Used' *Terroranchula 'Trivia' *Gwen is shown to be the second character to be able to defeat Khyber's Pet. *Rook and Khyber's rivalry is shown in this episode. *Malware is shown to have recounted back to the episode Malefactor. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 2 Episodes